


She Changes Everything She Touches

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Sherlock Challenge Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Magic, Matchmaking, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: How many landladies does it take to change a lightbulb? One, if the landlady is Mrs. Hudson. And she's going to be changing much more than that in her quest to bring Sherlock and John together.





	She Changes Everything She Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Written for the Sherlock Challenge January prompt: Change

Mrs. Hudson is not Sherlock’s housekeeper, nor John’s. It’s not her job to change their sheets. But change them she does. She changes everything she touches — and everything she touches changes.

 

Lying down on the freshly laundered sheets, Sherlock feels something awakening within him. In the room above, John is dreaming. His own clean sheets won’t remain clean for long.

 

Mrs. Hudson is nobody’s housekeeper. It’s not her job to make tea and scones. But make them she does — with a little change to the recipes.

 

Sipping his tea, Sherlock feels a wave of something unfamiliar wash over him. Across the table, John bites into a scone. His tongue darts out to lick magical crumbs from his lips. Sherlock watches hungrily.

 

Mrs. Hudson is Sherlock’s and John’s landlady, and so she decides its her job to change their light bulbs. And change them she does, chanting as she works — _“As the bulbs turn in their sockets, as the earth turns on its axis, may the wheels turn in their minds and hearts.”_

 

Returning home, flushed and triumphant after a case, Sherlock and John see each other in a new light.

 

Change is in the air. Soon Mrs. Turner won’t be the only Baker Street landlady with married ones. 

 

Mrs. Hudson whisks her broom across the threshold of 221B and whispers, _“Betrothed.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, casting a love spell on you: *poof* 
> 
> Did you click the heart? Yay - it worked! ♥
> 
> If any of you are not on tumblr, you may not be aware of the Fandom Trumps Hate charity auction which is going on from now through January 14. FTH is an online fanworks auction, designed to raise money for nonprofit organizations - such as The Trevor Project, Planned Parenthood, and the ACLU - that help and protect those who are being targeted by the current U.S. administration. To bid, you pledge to donate money to the charity of your choice.
> 
> I'm offering a short fic, written to the prompt of the winning bidder. If you're interested, you can find my contributor page here: https://chriscalledmesweetie.tumblr.com/post/169387261860/chriscalledmesweetie-fth-contributor-page

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [She's Got That Magic Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355046) by [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux)




End file.
